


路西法

by 8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo/pseuds/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo





	路西法

路西法

作者：正直  
简介：1.斯德哥尔摩症候群KT 2.黑x黑，较病态，肉体心灵都很痛 3.HE  
务必各自避雷  
 

0.  
       
 “明亮之星，早晨之子啊，你何竟从天堕落？你这攻破列国的，何竟被砍倒在地上？” ——《以赛亚书》14：12  
   
1.  
        
剛醒了，但没有睁开眼睛。他这一晚睡得并不舒服，后脑勺像挨了记钝击似的痛。他打算翻个身，再眯一会。  
        
他是在这时察觉出自己身下床板的异常的。  
        
坚硬、冰冷、单薄。没有枕头，也没有被子，显然不是他入睡前躺的那张床。他的心猛地沉下去，又疾速提上来，开始狂跳。他试探地动了动手腕，发现它们果不其然都被粗苯的铁链子拴在床沿上。

剛睁开双眼，看见天花板上白漆剥落，露出大大小小不规则的灰水泥顶，霉斑从四角往中心爬，拥着正中一支电力强劲的白炽灯管。  
        
这是一间方方正正的牢房。除了一个废弃的马桶坐在角落之外，空无一物。墙壁最上方的通风窗被严实地封死了，他床脚正对着的那扇牢不可破的铁门也紧锁着。四下安静，连空气都纹丝不动。  
        
剛没有大喊大叫，知道即使这么做也只是白费力气。他重新合起眼，盘算对方到底是谁。  
        
事实上，他最近已经很老实了，没有得罪谁。诈骗的小团伙解散后，他一人靠贩卖情报赚点外快。这是个技术活，不但得和各色人等打交道，还要从他们繁杂的废话中摘出那些有价值的——能赚钱的，然后卖给有需要的人。  
        
他的运气挺好，大部分交易者都认为他可靠。当然偶尔也有失手的时候，但不能完全赖他，是那些不按计划行事的人的错。他的主顾们顶多把付的钱要回一半而已。  
        
是谁恨他入骨？他想不出来。无论如何，他现在还活着，说明对方本来就没打算杀他。  
        
那必是因为有求于他。  
        
他虽然惴惴不安，但姑且能保持冷静。剛过去几次遭遇危险都靠着伶牙俐齿谈判保命，他相信眼下也只是又一次挺得过去的小风波罢了。  
        
他打了个哈欠，试图挤出点泪来润润干涩的眼睛，毫无预兆地听见门外传来脚步声。  
        
来人走得快而稳，剛数他由远而近的步子，判断自己处在一条细长走廊上，便想这里一定还有其它房间，或许关着其他人。  
        
脚步离他越来越近，终于停在他这扇门前。剛目不转睛地盯着，心跳再次加快。他不害怕，害怕也于事无补，但无法抑制紧张。  
        
门外的人拿钥匙开锁，门里的人额上渗出冷汗。锁芯咔嗒一响，钥匙从锁孔中退出去，一只苍白的手搭上门把，拧动，将门推开一条窄缝，走廊上黯淡无光。  
        
那是个瘦削、面无表情，与剛岁数相仿的年轻人，穿着不合身的肥大的工装裤，黑短袖的领口边缘磨破了，和他的黑色系带短靴一样破旧。他的五官很秀气，模样甚至有点俊，但颧骨上有一条细细的疤，除此以外，这人的嘴角是青紫的，像刚挨了揍。  
        
剛稍稍松了口气。他以为对方第一面必定要给自己来个下马威，没想到只是这么一个看起来弱不禁风的的家伙。  
        
那人提了满满一桶水，进门后就把它放在地上，看也不看躺在床上的剛一眼，只是低头从带拉链的裤兜里掏出一串小小的钥匙，找出其中一只，走向剛，解开他手脚的铁链。  
        
“谢谢。”剛故意示好地对他笑笑，那人像没听见似的，提着他的胳膊，强迫他站起来。  
       
 “要去哪？”他问他，对方不答，回手重重给了他肚子一拳，然后揪着他的头发把他拖到那只硕大的水桶旁，按着他的头深深扎进那桶水里。  
        
水像冰一样冷，激得剛的头痛立刻加剧了。窒息的恐惧让他拼命挣扎，但那个沉默的年轻人的手像铁钳一样牢牢铐着他的脖子，无论他怎么反抗都无济于事。  
        
这可怕的折磨持续了十几秒钟，那人把他从水中拔起，剛猛地呼吸，发出应激地响亮的哽咽声。  
        
那人用力地拍他的脸，让他看他。  
        
剛的嗓子呛了水，火辣辣的，他抹掉脸上的水，艰难地睁开眼，发现这人正低着头认真地写字。  
        
一张揉得皱皱巴巴的纸片垫在膝盖上，铅笔芯已经磨得很钝了，写出来的字歪歪扭扭，像小孩。  
        
“交易，错”  
        
剛凑近分辨，困惑不解：“什么交易？”  
        
那人便收起纸，再次揪上剛的头发，把他往桶里按，剛大惊失色，双手按着桶沿，叫道：“等等！你要让我想一想！”  
        
他没理会，用肘击剛的臂弯。

一大口水灌进他嘴里。  
        
这次溺的时间更长些。待他松了手，同样的纸片又举在剛眼前，还是同样的问题：交易，错。  
        
剛趴在地上干呕。那人便蹲在他身边，扳着他的脸让他看这几个字。  
        
“……我不知道你说的是哪个交易。” 剛头疼欲裂，仅仅是睁开眼都牵得他的神经一跳一跳。  
        
那人提着他的后衣领把他扔回床上，锁了他的左手，提着桶离开，用力带上铁门。  
        
剛咬着牙独自喘息了很久，意识到这回或许不是个小风波。  
   
2.  
        
这里很安静，灯管发出烦人的“嗡”声，是镇流器里松了的硅钢片产生的噪音。剛眯眼看灯，觉得这平时不起眼的动静在此刻像雷鸣一样震耳欲聋。  
        
他不知道自己在刺眼的灯光下躺了多久，也不知道自己被关了多久，牢房里没有任何能让他计算时间的东西。他只能躺着，忍受头痛和饥饿。  
        
他很渴，渴得浑身颤栗、眼前发黑。只要能给他水喝，他宁愿挨揍。  
        
思路时而清晰时而模糊，可无论理智与否，剛都想不通那人所问的“交易”到底是哪一宗。  
        
“交易，错”。这是他第一百次回忆写在那张破纸上的歪扭字样。  
        
他提供了错误的交易信息吗？可他最近根本就没有卖过这样的情报。  
        
一声轻轻的撞击从门外很远的地方传来，空气随着波动震荡，剛警觉地侧耳听，是那个人，脚步依然快而稳。  
        
他下意识蜷起身子，往铁床的角落缩，开始害怕了。上一次他不害怕是因为不知道那个人的手段，这回他准备怎么对付他？  
        
门锁被钥匙打开，那个不说话的年轻人走进来，双手是空的，没有提水桶，剛紧绷的心略略放松，紧跟着想他必定有其它办法折磨他。  
      那人走到剛床前，单手揪着他的衣领把他拎起来，剛双脚发软，还没站直，脸上已经挨了一拳，正中颧骨，打得他发懵。那人又紧跟上一步，双手扳着他的肩膀，屈起膝盖用力顶他的肚子。  
        
剛什么都吐不出来，左手拴在床头的铁链子吊着他，让他连反抗的姿势也做不成。  
        
那人一脚踢在他的肩头，剛仰面倒下去，他就骑上来，高高举起拳头。  
        
剛发现他的手掌上缠着绷带，肮脏的白色渗出血迹。  
        
“等等……”剛用右手臂护着自己的头，声音干涩，“交易的事！”  
        
那人的拳头没有落下来，但仍举在原地，平静地看着他。  
        
剛舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，费力地说：“给我水，我就告诉你。”  
        
那人便站起身，利索地开门出去了。剛惊魂未定，喘了几口粗气，这才意识到自己脸上发木的疼痛和胃酸上涌的烧灼。  
        
他还没想好要怎么圆谎，总之先把水喝进肚子里要紧。  
        
那人很快就回来了，不仅给剛带了一瓶矿泉水，还拿了一块面包。剛迫不及待地接过水来喝，像一匹渴坏了的马，恨不得把一整瓶直接灌进胃里，又抢过他手里的面包狼吞虎咽，中途噎了好几次。  
        
这点食物让他有了底气。  
        
那人坐在床脚，默默地看他，捡起他丢在地上的塑料包装袋。等剛喝净瓶里的最后一滴水后，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
        
还是那张破纸，还是那几个烂字。  
        
剛笑笑，说：“我不能告诉你，把你老板叫来。”  
        
那人摇摇头，在纸上写：和我说。  
        
剛转头不看他。那人站起身，抬脚猛踢他的侧腰，剛绷起肌肉承受这一击，被踹倒了，他听见自己胃里的水在晃荡。

“你把我打死，就没人能告诉你们交易的事了。”剛说。  
        
那人抓着他的头发把他提起来，然后用力往地上摔，剛用右手护着头，胳膊被粗糙的地面划破，鲜血淋漓地往下滴。  
        
他还想说什么，那人的拳头追上来，照准他的嘴角砸，一下又一下，柔软的皮肤在牙齿和手指骨节的双重夹击下开始冒血，那人绑在手上的绷带也往外渗血，不同的是，剛疼痛难忍，那人仿佛没有知觉。  
        
见剛始终不吱声，那人住了手。  
        
剛挣扎着坐起来，克制着不发出呻吟。“……叫你老板来。”  
        
那人扬胳膊甩下来一个嘴巴。  
        
“行，”剛拿手背蹭了一把嘴角的血，冷笑道，“打死我啊？”  
        
那人只是看他，剛也看着他，毫不退让。这对视持续了几秒，那人突然动动身子，剛下意识往后躲，发现他只是拿纸写字：我不会打死你的。  
        
然后又写：但会打到你告诉我为止。  
        
剛拿着那张纸看，用力地捏着它的一角，气得指节颤抖发白。  
        
“你叫什么？”他抬头问他。  
        
那人不答，拿了空水瓶和包装纸开门，剛发狠地一拳砸在薄床板上，冲他的背影大吼：“如果你不在这里打死我，等我出去，一定弄死你！”

那人猛地回头，大步走向剛，剛立刻缩起身子，没想到他却在自己身边蹲下来，垫着膝盖写字。  
        
剛用手掌遮着脸，眼睛透过指缝往外看，见到纸上的两个字。  
        
光一。  
        
“你叫光一？”  
        
那人点头，然后摔上门走了。  
        
剛不明白他为什么肯把名字告诉他，好像是不怕他将来找他算账，又好像是希望他记住他的名字似的。  
   
3.  
        
当剛憋不住的时候，就对着墙角方便了。这么做的时候又不免觉得可惜，因为不知道自己还有没有喝水的机会。  
        
胳膊上的伤口凝了，血不再顺着他的胳膊往下淌，但很疼。他身上没有一处不疼。他撩起上衣看，发现腰侧有一大块淤青，是那人的靴子踢的。他庆幸房间里没有镜子，不至于被自己脸上的惨状吓一跳。  
        
嘴角肿得他闭不紧，一碰就倒抽冷气。  
        
他想睡觉，强烈的白灯冷光让他烦躁，可又实在找不到其它事可做，他的左手被死死拴在床头，连两步也走不远。  
        
剛觉得自己像一头正在被驯养的牲口，对方非要等到他的一切反抗念头都被残忍地打击殆尽、等到他心甘情愿地屈服后才会给他点甜头，就像那个受命来折磨他的人所做的一样。  
        
那个叫光一的，不说话也没有表情的人。  
        
剛盯着墙上被封死的通气窗想光一的事。他的脸上一直有伤，手缠着绷带，说明他的日子过得不怎么样，或许他也在挨揍。  
        
或许他曾经跟自己一样，被莫名其妙地抓到这里，然后饱经殴打，最终妥协了，成为了他们的人。这样的人往往更狠。  
        
剛往地上啐了一口血沫。  
        
他的皮肤上泛起鸡皮疙瘩。那个叫光一的家伙让他恐惧，不是因为他每次都往死里揍他，而是因为自己将来也有可能变成他那副德行。  
        
他为什么不说话。  
        
剛想到一些可怕的假设，感到头又疼起来了，血液一鼓一鼓地捶着太阳穴。  
        
他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，但这一觉竟然睡得很熟，直到嘈杂的说话声把他吵醒，剛条件反射地抱膝坐起来。有人在掏钥匙开门，他凝神听，决定躺回去装睡。  
        
来人大概有三四个，进屋后就用脚踹他的床腿，剛装出张皇失措的样子打量他们。  
        
站在中间的人高大魁梧，戴着墨镜，身边是两个跟他打扮类似的，光一跟在最后，低着头，显得瘦小而不堪一击。  
        
戴墨镜的人看着剛，却反手给了光一一个嘴巴，打得人一趔趄，嘴里骂道：“没脑子的东西，我让你问话，没让你把他打得说不出话。”  
        
剛看在眼里，惊在心里。  
        
他仿佛没解气，又抡起后脚跟用力地踢光一，把他踹倒在地，像碾烟头一样用鞋尖碾他受伤的手。光一咬着牙，一声也不发。  
        
血很快就把那根绷带染红了。  
        
墨镜撇下他不管，转向剛，居高临下地问：“交易的事，你想不起来吗？”  
        
剛吞了吞口水，答：“我不知道你说的是哪个交易。”  
        
那人笑，摘下墨镜，露出一双发着冷光的眼睛。他蹲下来盯着剛，说：“去年十一月的事，这么快就忘了。”  
        
剛一愣，去年十一月他还没开始做情报贩子。接着他心里又发紧，如果是诈骗时犯的众多事里的一桩，那对方恨他到咬牙切齿的地步也不过分。  
        
“十一月四号，你好好想想吧。”  
        
剛的大脑快速向后倒带，他去年三月时入伙了那群骗子，总共也只参与了五起策划，其中三件都是在夏天做的，入秋以后风声渐紧，他们彼此间的联系便少了，直到圣诞节前夕，他们解散，从此再也没见过面。  
        
十一月无论他们犯了什么事，都应该和他没关系才对。  
        
抓错人了。剛很快就意识到这一点，不禁暗叫倒霉。  
   
“想起来了？”墨镜站起来。

剛只能硬着头皮回答：“去年十一月他们没有找过我。我本来就是最后才加入的，他们和我不熟悉，也不怎么信任我。”  
        
墨镜像听见了什么笑话似的乐了一阵，点起一支烟，说：“你的意思是，和你没关系。”  
        
剛低下头，不答。  
        
“他们人在哪里？”  
        
剛把头埋得更低，不是他不想说，而是他根本就不知道。  
        
墨镜发出一声冷笑，说：“你很有种。”  
        
他们走的时候把灯关上了，屋里立刻陷入一片无边际的黑暗。剛躺在床上，如同掉入冰窟一样从心底感到恶寒。  
        
他不再像之前那样信心十足了。他们抓错了人，而且绝不会对这个失误负责，他知道自己将在这里被囚禁至溃烂、死亡、最后无声无息地从世界上消失。  
        
死寂与黑暗像猛兽一样吞噬了他的冷静。剛从床上腾起，拼命地敲墙，大喊道：“放我出去！”  
        
他只敢喊一声。  
        
叫声在屋里嗡嗡地混响，像有人站在不远处学他说话。当余音散尽，剛绝望地意识到这里绝没有人能听见他。  
        
我会死在这里。  
        
这想法击垮了他。

4.  
        
剛在无声的黑暗里发抖。他不想抖，但根本克制不住。  
        
他觉得自己仿佛坠入了一片黑色的海洋，戴着氧气面罩，可是不知道氧气什么时候用光，也不知道自己会飘向什么地方。  
        
他几次产生了幻听，以为有人来了，猛地坐起身，紧紧盯着铁门，指望它打开后走廊上的光能漏进来，让他心里好受点，可是没有。  
        
他听错了。  
        
外面似乎在下雨，他觉得有清脆的、连续不断的水声滴下来，就像一盘掉在地板上的黄豆。但他又觉得那声音像一把被碰洒的子弹壳。  
        
房间的角落里仿佛有几个影子，是以前被关在房间里的人么。剛的后背紧紧贴着墙壁，仿佛只有这结实的混凝土才能给他带来点安慰。  
        
他在无意识中泪流满面。  
        
他的朋友们绝不会发现他蹊跷的消失。他一向神出鬼没，大家都不知道去哪里找他——白天他在咖啡店打工，看起来勤奋老实，但一入夜就混迹于街头，到处打听消息。即使他突然离开咖啡店，他们也只会认为他是接了一笔大买卖，几个月后又会完好无损地出现在他们面前，赚得盆溢钵满。他过去不是没做过这种事。  
        
是报应吧。  
        
报应他投机取巧，黑白颠倒。  
        
剛拿手按着自己的下巴，免得牙关一直颤。  
        
不该由这些人审判我，他想，但又忍不住陷入无穷无尽的悔恨中。  
        
他背后的墙壁一时像冰一样冷，一时像火一样热，似乎在诱惑他：用头撞，就能解脱了。  
        
剛甩脑袋，把这念头暂时驱逐了出去。  
        
他昏昏沉沉地，在半梦半醒间觉得自己在狂奔，举目只有迷宫一样的、空无一物的灰色地下停车场，手脚虽然自由，但身体却无限恐慌。  
        
他惊醒，发现自己还被牢牢拷在铁床上，什么都没有改变。雨声依然，像无休无止的低语。走廊上又有脚步声了，剛这次没有坐起来，他觉得自己的判断力已不可靠。  
        
直到钥匙插进锁孔后，剛才燃起希望，他没听错，确实有人来了。  
        
走廊灯光昏黄如豆，一个瘦削的人影出现在门口，是光一。他啪地打开了墙上灯的开关。  
        
剛的眼睛被刺得睁不开，他像苦攀山顶后终于见到日出的人一样对这份明亮感到欣喜若狂。  
        
当他适应了光线后，就注意到光一脸上多了几处伤口。眼角裂了，嘴角的旧伤叠着新伤。  
        
光一关好门，把一兜东西扔在他床上，剛看见里面有药，还有水和面包。他捡出水来，费力地拧开瓶盖，不留神洒出两滴。光一站在他身边，弯腰用棉签从药瓶里蘸药水。  
        
他扳着他的脸给他涂伤口。剛的脑袋向后躲，光一就往前追。  
        
棉签上的药和针一样扎着疼。  
        
“……轻点。” 他不由出声。  
        
光一的动作顿了顿。  
        
剛发现他受伤的手捏不紧细细的棉棍，而绷带上留着被鞋印踩脏的灰印，混着血渍，显得丑陋不堪。  
        
“你没事吧？”他开口问。

他觉得自己一定是疯了才会关心这个害他满身是伤的人。可他也确实觉得他很可怜，不是吗。  
        
光一对他的话似乎不解，停下来看他。  
        
“你的手。”剛指指他。  
        
光一点头，从包里拿出一瓶喷雾，按倒剛，掀起他的上衣，摇了摇瓶子，对准他侧腰的淤青猛喷了一阵。  
        
冰凉的薄荷味在房间里弥漫开，让剛产生一种自己还确实活在这个便利的世界上的感觉。  
        
他帮他把所有的破口都抹了药，拿创可贴覆上，然后在床脚坐下来，把包推向剛，倒出里面的面包，指指剛，让他吃。  
        
剛活动了一下自己的脖子，坐直身子，撕开包装袋，往嘴里塞。嘴上的伤阻碍了他咀嚼的速度，一口口吃得很慢。光一两肘撑在膝上，垂头看地，剛瞧见他袖口下的皮肤是青紫的，半长的发梢上凝着血痂。  
        
他叹了口气，放下面包，拍光一肩膀。光一回头看他，他指指包里的药，对他说：“我帮你涂药。”  
        
光一好像没反应过来。  
        
剛拆棉签，足足地蘸了药水，让他把绷带拆开。光一愣着不动，剛只好把棉签棍咬在嘴里，抓住他的腕子，亲自动手帮他解。  
        
不知是碎玻璃还是刀子割伤的，他手上的伤已经发烂了，带着一股腐败难闻的腥味。剛惊讶地看了他一眼，问：“你不疼吗？”  
        
光一没有表情，他似乎不会做表情。  
        
剛小心翼翼地把药水擦在他惨不忍睹的手上，手心手背都有伤，让人怀疑他是不是被车轮轧了。他边帮他抹药边尖起嘴轻轻吹气，这样做能减轻点药水的刺激，但光一可能不需要，他连眉头也没皱一下。  
        
剛仔细地给他缠了绷带，牢牢地打了个蝴蝶结，说：“你得记着换药，不然好不了。”  
        
光一点头。  
        
他又用药膏涂他的嘴角和眼角，还有脖子、手臂。  
        
他的伤比他多多了。  
        
把这些事都做完以后，剛重新拿起面包吃，光一低头摸手上绷带的结。剛提醒道：“别碰。”  
        
光一便老实地把手收好。  
        
“你几岁了？”他问他。  
        
光一用手指比2，又比1。  
        
“二十一岁？我也二十一岁。”剛咽下面包的最后一口，光一接过他的包装纸，收拾包要走，给他留了两瓶水。  
        
“你不打我了？”剛抱着水问。  
        
光一摇头。  
        
“为什么，他们不让你打我了？”  
        
光一走回来，蹲在床边写字，剛爬过去歪着头认：你什么都不知道。  
        
“对，我什么都不知道，所以还要把我关到什么时候？”剛抓住他的肩膀问。  
        
光一向后躲了一下。  
        
“你怎么了？”剛警觉地扒开他的领口，接着倒吸一口冷气。  
        
一道血痕从他的肩膀蔓延到胸膛上，像鞭笞的印迹。  
        
光一趁他发怔的功夫站起来，拿起包向外走。  
        
“等等。”剛叫住他。  
        
光一回头看他。  
        
剛发现自己有些说不出口，他犹豫了一会，还是张嘴了：“没事的时候，能来看看我吗？”  
        
光一没有摇头，也没有点头。  
        
“我不能一个人呆着，”剛说，“我会发疯的。”  
        
光一离开时没有关灯，这让剛宽慰多了。  
   
5.  
        
剛觉得房间里比之前冷，由此判断是入夜了。他尽可能地把自己缩成小小一团，以求保存点温度。潮湿的床板像泡在河水里，让他产生了一种自己正在溺亡的错觉。  
        
他想念自己的床，那一大块白色慢回弹泡沫，足以支撑他在上面尽情翻滚。

没过多久他又开始觉得热了。发昏的燥像久旱大地上龟裂的巨大缝隙，使他的身体变干、结块、一道道裂痕在皮肤上蔓延。他在梦中看见自己粉碎的躯干。

水还有半瓶，他抱着瓶子，把额头贴在手腕的镣铐上，金属让他冷静下来，然后又开始发抖。

他在最不该生病的地方病了，连呼救的力气也没有。

“光一。”他发呓语。

现在只有他能帮他。

“……光一，救我。”

他的声音很轻，除非人把耳朵贴在他的嘴边，否则绝听不见，可无论如何光一还是来了，他是掐着时间的。

剛觉得是上天显灵要救他一条小命。他不信神，他什么也不信，但世界上总有运气这一说。

他奄奄一息地看他，对他伸出手。

光一不解，站在他床前看他。

“我病了。”他指指自己的额头。

光一用手背去试，被剛火热的脑门吓了一跳。他转身出门，然后很快就回来了，抱着一张薄被。

被子上有一股干冷的肥皂味。光一张开它，把它盖在剛身上，又从裤兜里掏出一颗药，是市面上最常见的止痛退烧药，透明金色的纺锥形药丸，以前剛头痛时总吃这个。

他喂他吃下去，站起身来，剛虚弱地拉着他的衣角，恳求道：“别走。”

光一掰开他的手指，离开了。生锈的门轴发出拖沓的一声，像钢弦吉他胡乱拨出的调子。让剛意外的是，光一再次回来了，手里拿着一个苹果，苹果滴水，看起来很新鲜。

剛觉得自己溢出了泪。

水果的清香和坐在他脚边的人的切实体温让他踏实下来。药物开始起作用，一阵阵钝痛的脑袋被麻木了，长期处于紧张状态的四肢肌肉也松懈下来，他裹在被子里，开始出汗。

他像渐渐升上半空中那样感到懒洋洋地舒畅。

再醒来时，他的体温褪回了正常水平，比手心还凉一点，他既不冷也不热，感官工作自如——劫后余生的庆幸笼罩了他，他口渴，也肚饿，世界不再晕眩，而他完整健康，身体重新焕发生机。

光一盘腿坐在床脚看着他。

“谢谢。”剛发自内心地感激。

光一指指苹果，让他吃。剛大口地咬，硬实的苹果块戳着他发肿的嘴角，但这痛楚竟让他感到幸福。苹果很甜，汁水滋润他的喉咙，像一汪甘泉。

他看见光一缠手的绷带又有血渍了。

“怎么回事？”他问他。

光一摇头。

“把药拿来，我帮你涂。”他说。

光一依他所言拿药包回来，自己拆开绷带。他的手没有一点恢复的迹象，剛摸绷带，湿的，这让他有点生气：“你得避开水。”

光一在纸上写字：我要洗衣服。

剛想起被子上的肥皂味，没再说什么，让光一帮忙拿着那只吃了一半的苹果，蘸药水给他擦伤口。

他的手掌不大，掌心纹路清晰，其中一条线延得很长，听说这样的人会成功。剛涂得很细致，这样的手上不该留疤，虽然伤口很深，看起来是会有疤的。

把这些事都做完以后，剛用崭新雪白的绷带把他的手包好，打了个很小的结，光一摸那个蝴蝶结，似乎很喜欢。

“你的肩膀……”剛举着棉签指他昨天看见到的那条血印。

光一向上拉了拉自己的领口。  
“我可以帮你。”

光一便把上衣脱了，露出一具布满伤痕的漂亮结实的身体。

有些疤看起来已经年代久远，有些则是新的。你能从它们的形状中推断出凶器的种类，有烫的瘢痕，也有细刃的刀印，或是拳打脚踢的淤血。总之让人不忍多看两眼。

剛耐心地把所有能处理的伤口都认真涂了药，暗黄色的药水一块块密集地显在他的前胸后背上，像是一场无聊恶作剧后的效果。  
        
光一把他的苹果递还给他，将短袖套回身上。  
        
剛吃完苹果，又喝了水，觉得肚子咕噜咕噜叫。他想上厕所。  
   
6.  
        
光一把他的左手和右手拴在一起，又给他戴上脚镣，然后牵着他腕间的铁链往门外走。  
        
和剛之前猜测的一样，锁他的房间的确处在一条细长的走廊上，一个布满牢房的回字廊，所有的铁门都是紧闭的，只有倒数第二间的门敞着。光一把他往那里领，经过时没进去，剛向屋里看，发现通气窗没有封上。  
        
月光冷冷地洒下来，银光如水，和走廊顶昏黄的或他房里刺眼的灯都不一样，那是无可比拟的自然之色。  
        
剛望着月亮出神，光一站在旁边等他。  
        
“这是谁的房间？”剛低声问。  
        
光一指指自己。  
        
“你住在这里？”剛探头打量，发现它和关着自己的牢房制式完全相同，里面摆着一张窄床，一张木桌和一把椅子，角落里放着两个皮箱，桌子上放着一个字典，还有一朵紫色小野花。  
        
剛走向那朵花，拿起来闻了闻，不香，有一股青草味。  
        
光一倚在门口看他。  
        
“这是哪来的？”剛用力地嗅，还是不香。  
        
光一指指通气窗，比了几个复杂的手势。剛不读手语，光一便走到桌边，埋头写字：在院子里摘的。  
        
然后抬头看剛，又写道：你喜欢就送给你。  
        
剛笑，说：“这么大方啊？那我不客气了。”  
        
光一望着他的笑容发愣，好像看入迷了似的。剛伸手在他眼前晃晃，问：“看什么呢？”  
        
光一站直身子，指花，又指他的眼睛。剛不解，光一在纸上写：花像你的眼睛。  
        
剛像被捉弄了似的感到自己脸上一阵发烧。  
        
离开光一的小屋时，他偷偷把那张纸装进自己兜里。  
        
厕所在狭窄的转角里，装修得像游泳馆里的公共卫生间，进门是一盏阴阴的顶灯，灰石砖地潮湿阴冷，散发着消毒水味。十个洗手池分列左右，再往里走是装了隔间门的马桶，最后是两排莲蓬头。  
        
只有离门最近的水池边放着牙刷和杯子，剛想那应该是光一用的。  
        
他拖着脚镣往里走，听见光一在身后开龙头放水，纳闷地回头看，发现他已经脱掉了上衣，正一股脑把它塞进陶瓷洗手盆里，不禁怒气冲冲地走回去，说：“你要干什么？”  
        
光一挺无辜地看他，指半块肥皂。  
        
“不是告诉你伤口不能沾水吗？”剛抢下他的短袖质问。  
        
光一低下头。  
        
“不许洗！”那件上衣已经半湿了，剛不知道自己为什么发火，但他确实非常生气。他把短袖扔回光一怀里，瞪了他一眼，说，“等着。”然后又回头叮嘱：“不许穿。”  
        
他匆匆冲了马桶出来，边提裤子边往外走，光一原地站着等他，水已经关上了。剛拿过他的短袖，打湿肥皂揉搓，他不明白光一为什么要洗它，短袖一点也不脏——和剛自己的比起来，简直像商场里新买来的一样好了。  
        
光一呆呆站在一边看他。  
        
剛戴着手铐，一动就哗郞哗郞响，声音在宽敞的屋里回荡，合着水声，让人想到港口下锚时的动静。  
        
尽管百般艰难，他终于还是把那件衣服洗净了，拧干水分，抛给光一，说：“你晾吧。”  
        
光一把它挂在莲蓬头上。  
        
剛看着两排花洒，心里升起渴望。他不知道自己被关了几天，但知道自己脏得很，身上有一股汗味。  
        
要是能洗澡就好了。  
        
光一似乎知道他在想什么，对他摇头，然后掏纸写：今天不行，他们睡觉了，水管声音很大，能听见。  
        
“他们也住在这里？”剛一惊，不禁担忧地压低声音。  
        
光一指指天花板，写：在楼上。  
        
他们一前一后地推门出去，重新回到昏暗的走廊上，剛小心地不让铁链子发出太大声响。光一在他自己房间的箱子里找出一件一模一样的黑色短袖套上，剛就站在那里看月亮。  
        
以前每天都能看到的时候，他从没觉得月亮有什么了不起，可现在冷不防瞧见后，居然觉得感动。  
        
说到底，月亮只是这么一个发亮的银色圆形罢了，为什么让他觉得安慰。  
        
光一一会看看他，一会抬头看月亮。  
        
“你没想过要离开这里吗？”剛轻声问。  
        
光一没做反应。  
        
剛笑笑，说：“我不该和你说这种话。”光一摇头，写道：我不知道要去哪里。剛望着那行字沉默半晌，问：“你来这里多久了？”  
        
光一比手势：12年。  
        
剛把头低下去，又问：“我来这里多久了？”  
        
光一比划：6天。  
        
“还有其他人被关在这里吗？”  
        
光一摇头，写道：现在没有，以前有过。  
        
剛的心里有一个隐隐的猜测，他通过光一房间敞开的门看对面走廊上一个个冷灰色的长方形铁板，问：“他们做什么生意？”  
        
光一顿了顿，写：人。  
   
7.  
        
光一进门的时候看起来很高兴。他不太会笑，但是眼里有神采，像星星一样闪闪发亮。这情绪感染了剛，让他也跟着高兴了。光一没再把他的手和床头铁栏拴在一起，以便他在房间里走动。这一点小小的自由已能让他满意。  
        
“你很开心。”剛对他笑。  
        
光一点头，指指楼上，摆动食指与中指，做出行走的姿势。  
        
“他们不在？”剛猜他手势的意思。  
        
光一用力点头，然后指门外，让他跟自己走。他要带他去洗澡。  
        
剛感到一阵雀跃，他迫不及待想把自己冲得干干净净，换下肮脏的沾着汗和血的衣服。  
        
光一手里拿着短袖，就是剛昨天洗的那件。剛闻见它散发出一阵柔软清洁的肥皂味，和光一身上所穿的一样。

他们不再像昨天那样小心翼翼地走路，而是一个赶一个地在走廊里小跑追逐，铁链的响声似乎不那么沉重了，甚至有些悦耳，剛在经过光一的房间时停下来，阳光从通气窗洒下来，金灿灿的，像给灰水泥地铺了一块毯子。

光一拉起他的手腕进入浴室，用钥匙先解开他一边的手铐，帮他褪去上衣后又把他的手重新锁到一起，接着蹲下来解他的脚镣，然后跪在地上耐心地拆他腰间收到最紧的运动裤的裤绳绳结。

呼吸喷在剛的小腹上，让他有些痒，不禁往后退了半步，光一把他拉回去。

光一低垂的眉眼在昏暗的黄光下看起来相当柔和专注，也许还有点暧昧的意味。

剛感到一阵不合时宜的兴奋。他向后推了推光一，说：“我自己来。”

光一跪在原地，眼神有点不知所措。

运动裤套着内裤软绵绵地落在地上，剛用脚尖把它们从脚踝间挑开，轻轻踢到一边，光一捡起来，搭在洗手台旁。

他的视线落在他微微凸起的下半身。剛很窘迫，急着转过身，用起伏的后背脊线面对他：“我用哪一间？”

光一帮他打开右手边第一扇门，剛闪身钻进去，慌慌张张给自己打开龙头。初始的冷水激得他的身体更精神了，光一站在隔间门口，也被溅了一身水。

他的视线仍钉在那里，剛只好合拢双手挡住，站在喷头下，逞强说：“有什么好看的。”

光一不答，穿着衣服挤进来，然后蹲下去，握住它，张口要吞。

剛大惊失色，急忙向后退，头重重磕在隔间的复合板上。温热口腔的包裹让他的内心一软，接着又忍不住想要求更多。

但他还是扳着光一的脑袋把自己抽了出去。光一疑惑地看他，似乎不理解他为什么不让他继续下去。

澡水的温度开始变得合适，雾气很快蒸腾起来，在他们身边缭绕。剛把他拉起来，捧着光一的脸，问：“为什么要这样？”

光一指他的下半身。

剛的心慢慢坠下去，仿佛有一把钝刀在挫它，让他过了一会才察觉出发酸的难受来。“是他们让你这么干的，是不是？”

光一没作表示，只是低下眼皮，他的表情让剛联想到雨夜迷失的小兽。

剛拨开他淋湿的刘海，强迫他看着自己，说：“这么做是不对的，他们在欺负你，你不必这样。”

光一看着他，缓缓地点了一下头。

这反应让剛更痛苦。巨大而汹涌的心酸像海浪一样一波一波地在他的体内翻搅撕扯，他不知道该如何拯救眼前的光一，他坚信他是比自己更值得帮助的人。

泪水混着淋浴水从他的脸上淌下来，光一抬手，抹他的脸。

剛吻了上去。

这似乎是光一第一次接吻，他惊慌失措，不知该如何应对，剛抓着他的手放在自己胸前。

心脏在他的手心里勃勃跳动。

澡水像夏日午夜永不休止的暴雨，剛脚踝上的链子拖在地上，金属与石砖的摩擦声合着这场雨，在空旷的大浴室里回响。

吻渐渐变得享受起来了，这大概本来就是可以无师自通的东西，剛与光一的位置对调，换做被压在隔板上的一方，他感到他的下半身也变得和自己一样坚硬发热。也许是蒸腾的水汽灼坏了他的头脑，也许是映在光一眼里的灯光像一支闪烁的火苗引人遐思，总之他像着了魔一样拉住光一的手往自己身后去。

“进来。”他的手臂攀着他的后颈。

光一显而易见地并没有做过这件事，尝试多次不得门路，剛便挺起腰，踩在他的鞋上，一条腿盘上来，然后扶住光一的下半身，对准自己。

初时总是艰涩的。剛慢慢向下坐，观察光一的神色，他的脸很红，也很紧张——剛下意识咬着嘴唇，看起来可能有些痛苦。

全部进去后，光一的表情变了，他的眼中那支烛光变成了一团燎人的火。

撞击开始变得强烈。

剛本以为这么做谈不上什么快感，可是他却真切地体会到了兴奋。他的腰渐渐变得很软，全靠光一手臂的支撑才能保持站立的姿势，摩擦令他颤抖、狂乱、忘乎所以，他竭尽可能地配合他的速度，每一下都顶到了很深的地方。

有几个瞬间，剛觉得自己失去理智了，解除了所有设防，仿佛灵魂离开身体一样地空白与轻松。

淋浴的温水源源不断地冲刷着他们，似乎心甘情愿地做他们罪恶的帮凶。两个负罪之人的身体上满是伤痕，紧紧拥吻着彼此，这一切本来滑稽可笑，但剛却觉得只有这个才是真实的。

铁链在石砖上拖出长长的、尖锐的噪音，像一段渐行渐远的旅程前的哨响。  
   
8.  
        
剛安稳地从光一怀中醒来，发现自己正躺在他的小屋里，沐浴在月光下。  
        
光一看着他，俯下来轻轻地亲了他的额头。剛抬手摸他颧骨上那道细细的短疤痕。这让他看起来显得有点凶。  
        
但还是很漂亮。  
        
“他们回来了吗？”他问光一。  
        
光一点头，然后伸手够床边桌上的纸，趴在枕头上写字，剛故意动他的笔杆，他便从背后紧紧地箍住他，让人不能捣乱  
        
你什么都不要说。光一写道。  
        
“这是什么意思？”剛问。  
        
他们说，如果你讲出其他几个人的住所，就放我走。光一写。  
        
剛把这句话反复读了几遍才看懂——也没懂，所以坐起身来面对光一，一字一句地说：“如果我讲出其他骗子的住所，他们就放你走？”  
        
光一跟着坐起来，点点头。  
        
剛的反应一向是很快的，但这次变慢了。不仅慢，而且卡顿了。他迷茫地望着光一，难以置信地打量他，良久才问：“你骗了我。你是为了离开这里才做这些事的？”  
        
光一急急地摇头，在他写的第一行字上用力画圈。  
        
你什么都不要说。  
        
剛看着那行字发呆，光一便摇他的肩膀，慌张地比划，然后又低头写道：他们说谎，你什么都不知道。  
        
剛把目光从他新写的句子上移开，转向地面映出的月光，轻声说：“如果我知道呢。”  
        
这次换做光一愣了。剛把头扭回来，直视他的眼睛，又问了一遍：“如果我知道呢。”  
        
光一低头写：那也什么都不要说。  
        
“为什么，你不想离开吗？”剛盯着他。  
        
光一继续写：我会送你走。  
        
剛以为自己看错了，拿过纸来仔细地读，发现并没有弄错，“我会送你走”，就是这个意思。  
        
他把纸还给他，说：“你要怎么送我走？”  
        
光一写道：我有办法。  
        
“什么时候？”  
        
凌晨。他写。  
        
剛一怔，他以为他们说的是个很久以后才能实现的计划。  
        
别怕，不会有事的。光一又写。  
        
剛搞不明白，糊里糊涂地问：“那你呢？”  
        
光一不答。  
        
剛有些急了，抓着他的胳膊追问：“那你呢？你不和我一起走吗？”  
        
光一还是不答。  
        
剛把铅笔塞进他手里，按着他说：“你不和我一起走吗？你和我一起走。”  
        
光一在那张纸上画下回字廊的简易图，标出路线和箭头，举给剛看。剛不理会，只是揪着光一问：“你要去哪？你打算怎么办？”  
        
光一把纸拿回来，写道：你听见警车，往出口跑，他们会救你。  
        
剛的泪水被逼出来，他不知道警察为什么能找到这个地方，也不知道光一为什么突然决定送他离开，但这些都不是他最关心的，他死死拉住光一反复地问：“那你呢？”  
        
光一搂住他安抚了一会，然后写道：我不知道能不能逃掉。  
        
剛的眼泪大颗大颗地往下滚，打湿了纸的一角。他猛地吸气，然后把它揉成一团，说：“你要和我一起走，否则我就不往外跑。”  
        
光一为他这话着急起来，写：我想和你一起走，但我要把他们处理掉。  
        
“我等你，”剛立刻说，“我可以帮你，我可以和你一起。”  
        
光一牵了牵嘴角，仿佛在笑。  
        
他们是坏人，我要确定他们被抓到，他拿了一张新纸写道，然后转行：我也是坏人。  
        
“你不是，”剛按住他的笔，连连摇头，“你不是坏人。你是无辜的，你没有错。”  
        
光一摆脱了他的手，继续写：我帮他们做过坏事。我还帮他们把你捉到这里。

剛的思路被眼前突如其来的离别打乱了，说出的都是不连贯的话：“你没得选，你跑不掉，所以只能帮他们，这不是你的错……光一，你和我一起走，我们可以重新开始生活，我有存款，是我之前和那群人一起诈骗的时候分到的，我也是坏人，我比你坏多了，所以你不能这么想……”

光一拍了拍剛的脑袋。

如果不是你，我会一辈子呆在这里，他写，但你不一样，你很好，你得出去。  
他顿了顿，又写：我喜欢你，所以你要出去看你喜欢的月亮、太阳和花。  
        
他把这张纸和刚才的纸团一起郑重地放在剛的手心里，然后摸剛的眼睛。  
        
它们泪光闪烁，像他见过的清晨沾着露珠的鲜嫩花瓣。  
        
“……剛。”  
        
光一发出生涩的、不自然的音色，像是从喉咙中硬挤出来的一样。  
        
剛的心跳漏了一拍，他以为是自己听错了。  
        
“剛。”光一看着他，眼中好像也隐隐有泪。  
        
“你会说话……”剛憋了很久才说出这一句来。  
        
光一点头，讲得很慢：“如果他们知道，我早就死了。”  
        
剛愣着，只有眼泪一滴滴往下掉。光一把他的脸抚净，认真地看着他，说：“你一定要跑出去。”  
        
剛过了很久才点头。  
        
光一好像终于放心了，把他抱起来，返回关他的那间牢房里。剛紧紧搂着他，急切地嘱咐：“你要来找我，我就在那间咖啡店里，我就住在那间咖啡店上层的公寓里，你认识那地方吗？”  
        
光一点头。  
        
“你来找我。我等你。”剛握住他的手。  
        
光一眷恋地摸他的眼眶，俯身吻他，然后头也不回地走了，没有锁门。剛的手一下子落空了，心也跟着坠下去，他不敢出声喊他，只能捂着嘴哭。  
        
这是他被困在这里的第七天。  
   
9.

他们说他是典型的斯德哥尔摩症候群病人，他们说他爱上了加害他的犯罪者。他们要研究他、调查他，他们要他说出和光一有关的一切事情。  
        
为了让他“清醒过来”，他们给剛看了路口的监控录像，光一戴着黑色的帽子从一辆面包车上下来，轻盈地越过护栏，进入他住的公寓里，过了一会扛着昏迷不醒的他钻回车里。  
        
录像没有照到光一的脸，他做得很熟练，面包车是在一个郊区找到的，他们中途换了别的车，避开了监控，所以追踪不到去向。  
        
“是他绑架了你。”询问室里坐在他对面穿制服的人冷静地陈述。  
        
剛只是摇头。  
        
“他是被强迫的，他不是故意要这么做的。”这句话他已经重复了很多次，他们听了后便在报告上写下一些句子，或者画勾和叉。  
        
询问室比关他的牢房更可怕。  
        
他们还说他骗了他。  
        
剛冷笑，说：“他不会骗我，他怎么会对我说谎。我才是骗子，你们怎么不抓我？”  
        
他们以为他情绪不稳定，说的是疯话。  
        
“你们为什么不抓我？”  
        
他不断反问，他们从他嘴里什么都撬不出来，只能放他走。  
        
那个清晨发生的很多事都和剛的幻想与梦境混在一起，让他分不清真假，他记得自己在听见警笛远远地响起后就夺门而逃，严格地按照光一给他画的路线图行动，一路狂奔到地下室二层，路过了无数个和关押他的牢房相似的地方。  
        
他跑进一个迷宫般的地下车库里，有些地方的水泥顶太过低矮，他只能弯着腰钻过去，取掉脚镣后他赤脚跑得很快，光一特意没有摘他的手铐，说这样警察一下子就知道他是受害的人质了。  
        
他迷路了，心焦急地狂跳，怕身后有人追上来。  
        
他忘了自己到底是怎么绕出来的了，只记得当他终于对着闪亮的红蓝警灯举起双手时，远方的日出热烈绚烂，像一团浮出海面的火焰。  
        
潮湿的草坪里到处盛开着光一送他的那种紫色野花。  
        
他精疲力竭地倒在花中，立刻有人跑上来把他拖到救护车上，他挣扎着起来，大嚷里面还有别的人。  
        
“他不会说话，他不是坏人，他也是被抓过去的，你们别伤害他！”  
        
他不知道那些人到底听见了没有，他们把他固定在担架上，取出针头细长的镇静剂注射进他的身体里。  
        
他在陷入昏睡前看到的最后一个景象是那幢阴森建筑火光冲天的爆炸。  
        
剛听说那里面的所有尸体上都有枪伤，而且房子根本就没有地下车库，只有一层专门关人用的、也就是锁了他整整一周的那个回字廊。  
        
他的记忆力不可靠。  
        
警察局的人不厌其烦地告诉他没有人跑出来，除了他之外，谁都没跑出来。对于他们而言是侦破了一起大案，这是一个做事很隐蔽的、专事贩卖人口的恶名昭彰的团伙余孽，唯一剩下的那几个头目始终伺机而动，等待翻身的机会。现在他们都死了，连同建筑里的一切都被大火烧得彻底干净，省去了检方搜查举证的时间，省去了监狱关押他们的空间。  
        
有人代替正义的司法系统审判了他们，剛知道那个人是光一。  
        
他去遍了市里的所有救济站，翻过了高架桥下每一个流浪汉聚集扎堆的帐篷房，打听一个身高年纪和他相仿的、颧骨上有一道浅疤的、眉清目秀的青年。  
        
没有人见过光一。他人间蒸发了，或者从来不曾出现过。  
        
难道他真的只是自己的幻想？  
        
难道他藏在运动裤里的那张纸条也是幻想？歪歪扭扭的铅笔字迹写着“花像你的眼睛”。这明明是光一说的。  
        
他只是还没来，剛想。  
        
他会来的，他能找到我。  
        
大家都说他应该振作起来。他们不知道的是，他过去的人生也从未认真过。  
        
他只是个游手好闲的人，无意中被通气窗外的月色和阳光吸引，无意中被桌上放的一朵紫色野花感动，就有一个傻子为了让他能重新享受它们而拼命。  
        
他值得吗？  
        
他们说你这样的想法就是典型的斯德哥尔摩症状。  
        
他们不懂，剛想。  
   
尾声  
10.  
        
剛用存款把楼下的咖啡店盘下来了，仍雇佣那些员工，维持原先的装修，什么都没有变，只是自己从兼职打工变成了老板。  
        
店的位置很好，咖啡也美味，所以生意一如既往地不错，他的生活渐渐稳定下来，远离过去危险的行当。他曾经追逐那种游走在善恶黑白间的快感，现在想来只不过是极尽无聊的幼稚罢了。  
        
距离那场惊心动魄的逃亡已经过去了一整年，剛一直保持着最初见光一时的样子，剪一模一样的短发，穿白色短袖。  
        
这样他一下就能认出他。  
        
他依然坚信光一会来，也许他只是迷路了，或者在哪里养伤。他知道光一绝不是自己在饥渴交加时产生的幻觉。  
        
这一天仿佛有什么预兆似的，剛很早就醒了，他对着窗口的阳光发呆。天刚亮不久，太阳不刺眼。  
        
他就那么躺了一会，然后翻身下床洗漱，沿楼梯下到公寓大厅，推门出去，迈进自己开在街角的咖啡店。  
        
上早班的员工边聊天边准备材料，见到他后都对他打招呼，问他为什么到得这么早。  
        
“也许今天有好事情啊。”剛笑笑，露出虎牙来。  
        
过七点后，陆续有上班族来买咖啡和三明治，剛在收银台后忙碌，直到上班的早高峰过去后才有时间松口气。  
        
他给自己倒了杯白水，撑在桌子上对着街景发呆。  
        
擦得光洁一新的玻璃窗外不知何时出现了一个人，剛眯眼看，心头突突跳。  
        
看起来有点像光一的背影正倚在那里。  
        
剛没有贸然跑出去，之前几十次认错了人的经历让他不愿再体会那种可怕的失落，他只是从柜台后绕出来，谨慎地走向那扇窗。  
        
窗外的人像有所察觉似的，转过身来。  
        
光一对着他笑，和他记忆里的样子不差分毫。  
   
11.  
        
Tried to find a reason for love, I will cross mistakes in the middle too.   
Looking for my answers from above, the only home I know is for me and you.  
——《All In My Mind》Isaac Gracie  
   
        
【完】


End file.
